Death and All His Friends
by 1999luke2
Summary: Gravity Falls is at war. A vicious army of werewolves are moving in to kill anyone who refuses to join them, and the Mystery Twins must join the fight. Sequel to Bad Moon Rising, redone summary.
1. Prologue

**STOP! You are reading a sequel to my other story, Bad Moon Rising. If you haven't read it, go do that before continuing.**

**Dipper's POV**

My eyes wandered around the detention room. Mabel was here too. Detention. On the last day of school? Terr-frickin'-rific.

We were done with our work, and we sat. I was thinking about our upcoming return to Gravity Falls, which was an event I was looking forward to, and Mabel was laughing, making paper airplanes with her sketchbook's few remaining pages, throwing them across the room, smiling, staring at them flying happily. I sighed. She was always so happy, but when I brought up the events of last summer… with the werewolf, she ignored me. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

I heard the bell, the lazy teacher behind her desk sighed, clearly stressed. "Go home, have a nice summer," she sounded bored. I glared at her as we headed outside, heading for the bus. On the ride home, Mabel calmly talked to her friends, I can't remember their names, but while they laughed, I stared out my window. My experience at Gravity Falls scarred me, but I needed to go back. I just…. I _had _to see my friends again. I hadn't bothered with my eighth grade social life, I rarely talked, spending my time sketching, thinking, or just working on class work.

When we arrived home, I threw my bookbag on the couch, sat down, and read 3. Our parents had to run errands, and would not be home until late. I soon became bored and headed upstairs, and started to play video games. An old Nintendo 64, booting up Majora's Mask, I played for hours; Mabel started to watch over my shoulder about an hour in.

Finally, too bored to do anything after stopping the game, I took a quick nap, lasting for about two hours. As I got up, I tried to think of ways to spend the few days until we returned to Gravity Falls. I looked at the clock.

_8:39_

I went back to bed without a word, as I turned over in my bed, I glanced out the window. I saw the man from the bus ride back home. The man with the coat, boots, black pants, gloves, he was wearing a mask, he realized I'd spotted him, and took off down the street, disturbed, I closed the blinds and ran into Mabel's room, across the hall. As I entered, I was relieved to see Mabel was awake. She was on Facebook. "Mabel, remember that guy, the guy who was late to the bus leaving Gravity Falls last summer?" I asked. "Yeah, what about him?" she asked. "I saw him; he was watching me through my bedroom window." Mabel's room didn't have windows, which I was happy about. "Alright, well, you can stay here if you want," she said. "Alright, well, I'm going to bed now." I climbed into the bed, and scooted up against the wall, leaving myself to my worried thoughts. Mabel was still on Facebook by the time I was asleep.

**A.N**

**Boring prologue, I know, I didn't really have a clue how to start this off, so I'm going with this. I plan to follow up on the cliffhanger ending of the last story, so keep reading, I'll post better chapters soon.**


	2. Dark Times

**Dipper's POV**

Three boring days passed before Mom and Dad presented Mabel and I with our bus tickets. I thought for a bit they were rethinking letting us go, which would've been reasonable, given the circumstances last summer. We got our bags packed got on our bus, and sat for hours. I was startled when I realized the man from before was at the front of the bus, we were at the back. "Mabel, it's him again," I said. "Who?" she asked. "The guy from before!" "Oh! That guy!" she pointed to him. I grabbed her hand and made her stop pointing. "Mabel, don't do that! We don't know why he's following us, he could be from Pacifica's family," I quietly said. "Dipper, can we _not _talk about Pacifica?"

I sighed.

"Fine."

We arrived in Gravity Falls after three slow hours. We walked through the town streets, and saw people had been setting up barricades on doors. I was unnerved by this, and saw that some buildings had people inside, looking around through small cracks in the wooden planks. We saw many looks of surprise when we walked through the street, even some of anger. We ignored it, and eventually, made it to the Mystery Shack.

I knocked on the wooden barricade on the window.

"Who's out there?" I heard. I smiled, knowing who it was.

"Wendy, it's us, Dipper and Mabel."

She gasped. "Get to the front door, now."

We did as we were told, and heard her fumbling with the lock before it opened. She pulled us in the door, slamming it, and locking it again. "You shouldn't be outside, usually the day is safe, but you two are wanted dead," she spoke. "What?!" we asked at once. "You guys remember what happened to Pacifica, right?" she asked. We nodded. Wendy sighed, and called Soos in. "Board up the door, now that these two are here, they're going to try to get in."

Soos nodded, fetching planks, nails, and a hammer.

"Well, after word got out she was trying to take over, people supported her cause, werewolves mostly, now that she's dead, you are cherished and hated by many people," Wendy explained.

"Yeah, dudes. Those werewolves are really mad at you," Soos said.

Mabel was shaking, I was too. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," Grunkle Stan said, he was walking in with a gun. He gave it to Soos, and gave Wendy an axe, then got a gun for himself.

Mabel was shaking, I hugged her. "Don't worry, kids, let's just set rules. First, don't leave the building. Two, if you leave, don't go near people in bright yellow military suits, and three, stay out of the woods."

We nodded.

"Alright, let's go in here," Wendy lead us upstairs, into the room Mabel and I fought over once. We sat on the aged sofa, and talked about who there was in the town. "So, uh, who was it that people are so panicked about?" I asked. Wendy looked outside, through the boarded up window. "They call themselves the Northwest Mercenaries, they're werewolves. In the day they carry rifles, shotguns, any gun they get their hands on. They have the Northwest family's money, and those who join sometimes sponsor,"

I took a moment to take this in. A civil war? Why Gravity Falls?

"Why did they attack here?" I asked. "No idea," Wendy replied. "Listen, you see anything suspicious, promise you'll come to me, Stan, or Soos. Don't go out alone, they're always looking for you two, understand?" she said. We nodded. "Alright, you two can do whatevs, I have to help with setting up barricades downtown."

And with that, she left the room, leaving Mabel and I to our thoughts.

"Dipper, this isn't going to clear up, how do we stop it?" she asked. "Us? Are you kidding? How are two teens going to stop a civil war? Give out life lessons?" I asked sarcastically. "Usually works in movies," Mabel joked. "Mabel, I don't think we _can_ stop this. I'm sorry." She looked to the ground sadly. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't shot Pacifica…" she said, tears streaming down her face. "No, it's not your fault!" "Yes! It is!"

"Mabel, she was going into a coma. It's the last stage before death, at that point, the cure fails, if you left her, she would've died anyway," I said. "This is too much… why did this have to happen?" she sobbed. "I don't know, Mabel," I said after moments of thought.

That night, after unpacking, I looked out the window of the small wooden attic. The woods were eerily quiet, and the grounds around us was deathly still. I took a glance at the moon.

Full moon.

Werewolves would be out, hunting for us. I needed to sleep, but I couldn't rest knowing what was most likely going to happen. I sighed, frustrated. "Hey Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Yeah?" "Go to bed, everyone has this under control," she spoke, optimistic as ever. Sighing, I presented a chilling point. "Is that why the town was barricading the windows and doors?" I asked, Mabel went quiet, thinking about this.

**3****rd**** person**

**Outside the Shack**

"Alright boss, what are we doing?" a man in a black suit asked. Several others were around him, in identical suits. "We need to get those two out," a man said, dressed in a black and red military based uniform. "I got it!" a soldier said, holding a bottle of whiskey. He put a bandana around his arm in it, lighting it. "We'll force them out here," the superior said.

**Dipper's POV**

I looked outside, and saw something flickering. It was orange. "What is that?" I said, peering into the night. I saw the orange light dance like fire. It was fire, definitely. Suddenly, I knew what it was. "Mabel, get down!" I cried. "Huh?" "Do it!" I grabbed her, and pulled her to the ground with me, just missing the object flying through the window, shattering it, breaking on the ceiling, spraying fire across the room.


	3. Eclipsed

**Dipper's POV**

Shattered glass and splinters of wood scattered across the floor as the room was engulfed in flames. Mabel and I got up, no time to get our usual clothes. I quickly flung open the dresser drawer, grabbing 3, and running to my sister. We burst out the bedroom door in our pajamas. We quickly ran down the stairs. Opening the door at the bottom of the staircase, we saw several people, wielding guns. "Targets sighted!" one yelled. "Get them, boss wants 'em alive!" they ran towards us, and I slammed the door quickly. "What do we do?" Mabel asked, panicking. The fire began to creep downstairs, the wooden staircase crackling with ember. Smoke began to fill the room. "Run!" I yelled. We ran into the gift shop just as the door flung open. We could hear the people running, following us. We burst through the gift shop door.

We saw nobody, not even Grunkle Stan. Not even Soos. Where were they?

I grabbed my sister's hand, and began to run to the cart, my heart pounding. I reached into the glove box. Nothing.

"Lookin' for these?" a female voice asked. She was dressed in a black uniform, pockets on the torso area, a belt with shotgun shells stored in pouches. She wore a helmet, it resembled a motorcycle helmet, black, with a red visor. She was a bit slender, and laughed, holding the keys in her hands. "C'mon! Get them!" she called. Just then, werewolves and more armed people emerged from the woods, aiming shotguns at us. The werewolves growled. I looked at my sister, who was utterly terrified. Tears were falling down her face again.

"Nighty night~!" someone said. As I turned away from Mabel, I saw someone about to hit me with the butt of a gun. As it hit me, I fell unconscious.

I woke up sitting. I slowly forced my eyes open, and upon remembering what happened, I panicked, I tried to stand, but found my legs held firmly in place. I looked around. I was in a truck. A green truck with seats in the back. My legs were held in place by metal brace, and I had handcuffs on. I looked up. Mabel was there, secured in the same fashion as me. "Mabel! Mabel! Are you awake?" I asked. Her eyes opened drowsily, and it took a moment for the situation to sink in, but when it did, she was visibly scared.

"Oh, god, Dipper, where are we?!"

"I….umm…..I have no idea…"

We were on a dirt road; early morning fog clouded our vision. Trees surrounded us. "Ah, you're awake."

I was startled by this voice, and instantly found the person. A woman, the one with the keys, sat beside me, holding a gun. "Alright, here's the deal, you're under arrest. Our boss has ordered you to a camp where we will keep you and monitor you, until further notice," she said. "No funny business, this gun _is _loaded, semi-automatic, and aimed at you," she glared at me. I couldn't see behind the visor, but I could tell she was glaring.

"Ah, there's the place!" she said.

Looking ahead, I saw a wall made of several items, looking to have been repurposed, tires, metal plating, log, random bricks, and several other different things. The wall was at least eight feet high. A gate opened, it was surrounded by men in uniforms resembling the color pattern of the woman with me and my sister. They saluted her, and, seeing us in captivity, got in black jeeps, taking off into the haze of fog. We entered the gates, I gulped.

All around us were camping tents, wooden power poles, tables, small shops, and many people, but in yellow uniforms instead of red. As we looked around, we saw a flag, it showed a black moon with a golden glow from behind it. A solar eclipse. Suddenly, the woman stood up, removing her helmet, letting her red hair flow from her pale face. Wendy offered us a warm smile.

"Welcome to Eclipse Outpost Alpha."

**A.N**

**Hey! It's Eclipse! The good guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed this (unbearably short) chapter! Sorry this took a while, procrastination, it will be my downfall.**


	4. Our Fight

**Dipper's POV**

"Okay, what is going on?!" Mabel cried.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Alright, listen, I've been working for Eclipse, and this operation was very risky, but burning down the Shack was necessary. While undercover for the mercenaries, they said they were going to sentence you to death for killing Pacifica," Wendy said. "We got some werewolves to join us, and we had to kill the real operatives. Sorry for scaring you two to death," Wendy smiled nervously as the twins let realization sink in.

"So, what about the Shack? Stan will kill us!"

"And why didn't you just drag us out while we were asleep?" I asked. "First off, Stan got all the things he needed out before the fire; second, the mercenaries were dead-set on it. Trust me, I would've done anything for an alternative, but their minds were made up. And if Stan tried to help, he would've been killed."

Wendy sighed. "Listen, you need to protect yourselves, the mercenaries want you dead first, so, I'm allowing you to train for use of a firearm." "Like a rifle? Cool!" Mabel said. "Only a pistol! We'll see where it goes from there," Wendy smiled. Mabel pouted, "Fine…" she said. Wendy smiled. "The target practice is over there, but for now, get some sleep." Wendy walked us over to a garage, looking quite damaged, and barricaded. Beds were everywhere in here, some men and women in black and gold uniforms slept on certain beds. Wendy pointed us at two beds in the corner.

I climbed onto the one on the left, and as Mabel fell asleep on the bed next to mine, I thought of how well this would go.

"_Alright Dipper, Gravity Falls is in a war, everything you know is being oppressed, and you're at risk of certain death. But for now, just sleep. Take this one step at a time…" _I thought. I had to lie down for at least an hour before falling asleep. His thoughts lingered into his dreams.

"_Why are they after us? What have we done to the Northwes… wait… of course!"_

Pacifica. The girl wanted Mabel dead, and she cracked. She shot me, and Mabel killed her. Nathaniel wanted revenge for his lost granddaughter.

I awoke to the morning sun seeming to glare onto my face. "Get up, sleepyhead! Wendy said we can shoot a gun!" Mabel had an ear-to-ear grin on her face. I groaned. "Why today? Just a few more minutes?" Mabel yanked the blankets off me. "No can-do! C'mon, it'll be fun!" I reluctantly stood, put on my clothes for the day, like my sister, they walked through the camp.

"Alright, where did Wendy say this place was?" I asked.

"Hey, let's get breakfast, the lessons don't start for another hour."

"What?! You woke me up an entire _hour _early?"

"I was too excited!" she smiled. I groaned again. "Alright… let's go…"

At the mess hall, all I could do was read my book, 3. I had barely any information on the Northwest family, or werewolves. I shut my book in frustration, and took a bite of an apple I got from the chef. "Nice of them to give us free fruit today. Really!" my sister laughed. "Mabel, every new member gets a free meal. Oh, and did it occur to you that we're _being ruthlessly hunted by an army of bloodthirsty werewolf mercenaries?!" _ "So? We're in a base full of Eclipse soldiers!" "Mabel, Nathaniel Northwest must be a very rich man, and from what I can tell, Eclipse needs more money on their defense budget."

"We need to find a way to help them, maybe enlist in the armies, if needed."

"Dipper, we're minors!"

"Everything we hold dear is at stake! I don't know about you, but when I get those lessons, I'm taking a stand to save lives, Mabel."

Mabel was thinking deeply. She stopped eating her orange, and stood up from her seat. "Bro, let's get those shooting lessons, then, we can talk to who's in charge."

I smiled. "Now that's a good idea!"

The lessons were held in this old warehouse near the mess hall. We were lucky enough to get Wendy as a mentor. "Hey, Wendy?" I asked, holding my pistol level with the mannequin target's forehead about ten meters from me. "Yeah?" she asked. "What rank are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, Eclipse looks a bit like a military base… so I figure you have ranks."

"Well, I'm only an officer, for now. The ranks aren't the same, I'd say, like a sergeant with less power, though. I'm only an officer because I'm enlisted to guard you two."

I nodded, and adjusted the ear-muffs. I closed my left eye, and squeezed the trigger, hitting the mannequin on the neck. "Well, it isn't a head shot, but it's still as good, she smiled. I returned the smile.

Mabel was really good, the first time, hitting it on the neck, like me, then, on the left eye, then the forehead for the rest of the lesson. Mabel had a great aim.

We practiced all day, until about eleven. "Alright," Wendy put her hand on my shoulder. "Off to bed, we have more lessons tomorrow." Mabel left without question. Wendy was putting the guns up in a drawer when I cleared my throat. She jumped. "You're still here? Man, I told you to go!" she smiled. "I… um… can… can I ask you something?" I stammered. "Sure, man."

"Listen, Mabel and I helped fuel the fire, so we'd like to put it out, so to speak."

"Be more specific."

"We want a part in the war, as soldiers."

"No way, man."

"Wendy, this is our fight."

"Listen, I'm tired, I'll talk to my superiors tomorrow. For now… just get some rest," She yawned. "Thank you!" I said. "No problem, but, you have to be sure." "I'm certain."

"If you say so, Dip." She went back to getting the guns in order, and I went back to the beds, and slept soundly.


	5. First Encounter

**3****rd**** person**

Dipper's eyes slowly opened, he knew where the sun would be, so, he was smart enough to not face the direction he did last night. He slowly got up, and stretched. Today was another day of target practice. It was three days after Wendy promised to talk to her bosses about the matter of joining the war, but the young teen was determined to fight the mercenaries. Mabel, at first, wasn't too big on the idea, but slowly agreed that they would need to face this sooner or later. Dipper also wanted to know who that man was that followed them home. Dipper could tell he worked for the mercenaries, but had no other leads. As Dipper and Mabel got prepared for the day ahead, they were oblivious to the forces lurking in the forest.

Back at the pile of ash and ruin that was formerly the Mystery Shack, two jeeps pulled up. Each held three men, mercenaries in black and red uniforms, each with an AK-47. One jeep held a werewolf, a long-term one, and master of his abilities, allowing him to be in his beast form at all times, if he wanted. The other, however, was an elderly man. He was in his sixties, but seemed to have good health, he didn't seem very affected by his age, and would seem thirty to those oblivious. He was in a black suit, with a tie, red, with a black crescent moon pattern on it. He had dog tags around his neck.

They read _"Nathaniel Northwest II"_

He looked around, motioning with his arm for the troops to examine the area. "All clear," one said. "Good, don't need any of those "Eclipse" bastards out sabotaging our search, now, you're _sure _they were captured?" Nathaniel asked, lighting a cigar. "Yes sir. They were sent to be executed three days ago, they should have arrived hours later,"said the lycan. "Hm. Interesting…" he said, beginning to smoke. "Because, I've been waiting three days for them, so tell me, Fidus, why they never arrived?"

The werewolf, Fidus was confused. "What? They were sent to be executed, Sergeant Atlas was to drive the truck!" Nathaniel looked very angry, and threw the cigar to the ground, blowing out the smoke. He stomped on the cigar.

"You're telling me that _Atlas _was to guide them? She was executed for treason a month ago! How could she drive a truck?!"

"…She was killed?"

"Fidus, you are my best friend, but if you continue to fail me, I'll stab silver needles into your blasted eye-sockets!"

He smelled the air. "Those kids are nearby, split up, and find them."

Fidus walked closer to him. "But sir, don't you think we should look into Atlas'-"

"Atlas is _not_ your priority! You will lead these soldiers to find those kids, and bring them to me, no matter the cost! Understood?"

Fidus looked a bit angered. "Yes….. sir."

Nathaniel took two guards with him, leaving the rest to search. "Alright, split up! They have to be around here somewhere, signal each other using flares, show no mercy," Fidus barked. "Sir, yes, sir!" the soldiers dispersed into the woods. As they did so, Fidus saw something in the ashes. A reflection on gold caught his eye, and he dug out the object, and gasped as he unearthed it.

**Dipper's POV**

Target practice went as normal, we got to train to use a rifle, just in case of emergency, as the practice ended, Wendy called us over, the other soldiers left. "So… are we in?" Mabel asked, straight-to-the-point. "Well, they weren't wild about the idea, but, they did say they would schedule combat training earlier than usual for you, we'll see how it goes from there." We nodded.

"Well, get some sleep," she smiled. Mabel left, but I asked one final question. "Wendy… about last summer?" "What about it?" "When you… um… kissed me?" suddenly, there was a loud whistling noise as we ran outside. We looked up to the sky, and saw a red ball of fire trailing smoke behind it. The few soldiers here quickly got out their weapons and took cover as the gates slowly began to open.

**A.N**

**Hey! I'm starting to get a clearer idea for what will come, sorry about the short chapter, but I thought this would be alright until I got a better chapter written. Also, Fidus is latin for Loyal.**


	6. Escape?

**Dipper's POV**

The loud sound of the gates opening rang throughout the base, Wendy and the other soldiers readied their weapons; Mabel and I looked on in horror as the first soldiers ran in, guns blazing, and Eclipse returned fire.

"Keep firing! Bring me those kids alive!" We heard a loud voice, commanding, and saw a werewolf in the group. "He must be the leader," I said to Mabel. "Get back, guys! This will be bloody," Wendy yelled. We ran into the shooting range, and heard gunfire outside, we could hear screams of pain.

The werewolf was close to Wendy, who appeared to be out of ammo, by the time she got a clip for her rifle, the lycan swung a claw, throwing her back. He ran over to her, picking her up by the throat. "You seem familiar…" he began to sniff the air. "You, you were the one who posed as Sergeant Atlas, weren't you? Well, I want answers. You're coming with me!" He slammed the back of her head onto the ground, and she fell unconscious.

"No!" I said, I jumped out with my pistol, and fired at the lycanthrope. The bullet pierced his shoulder, and he dropped Wendy, howling in pain. He looked at me, and roared before charging at me. I panicked, and aimed for his leg, and pulled the trigger. He collapsed, and looked up at me, he turned his head, and yelled at one of his soldiers. "Get over here!" The soldier ran to him, followed by four others. "Capture those two, Nathan wants them alive, if you injure them, I will tear your eyes from their sockets!"

The five of them glared over to us, and reached into a pouch on the uniform's chest, and they filled a clip with darts. "Use the tranquilizers, don't aim for the head!" They began to run over to the shooting range, and Mabel and I quickly shut the metal door.

"Oh god, we're so dead."

"I'm too young to die!" Mabel cried. "Me too!"

Realizing our situation, we ran about the room, stuffing our pockets with ammo for our pistols, and we each got one grenade. We found the key to the cart in a desk. My twin and I both heard the door being hit, and with each hit, we only panicked more and more.

We desperately searched the room for somewhere to hide, and eventually Mabel picked up a chair and broke a window. "Let's get out of here!" Mabel said. We jumped out and circled the wall to the gates, and kept running.

**3****rd**** person**

The door broke open and the soldiers stepped in, and began to survey the room. The commander of the group, a Sergeant, raised his weapon, looking at some ammo crates. He kicked it over, watching the ammo fall out. The kids hadn't hid in the crate, it was quite large, an ideal hiding place.

The others looked around the room. "See anything, private?" the sergeant asked. "No, sir. No sign of them in here, they've gone." The sergeant cursed. "Sir, over here! There's a broken window, maybe the kids jumped out."

"Likely. Let's get in the jeep," the sergeant said. "Move! Those kids couldn't have gotten too far, let's not waste our chance."

"Yes, sir," the soldiers said. They all piled into the jeep, bringing Fidus and Wendy with them.

The twins ran to the Mystery Cart, which they found right outside the base. They wasted no time in turning on the ignition. Dipper slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and they sped through the woods. They could hear another car driving behind them, and they attempted to lose their pursuers in the chase, but to no avail. Eventually, Mabel and Dipper got to a point where they were far ahead of the mercenaries. They chased the twins relentlessly.

Dipper looked behind him, and turned forward just in time to see a tree. He swerved to the left, Mabel had to hold on the roof's supports to stay in the cart. The cart drove off a small ledge, and rolled down a hill.

The twins held on as the cart rolled down the hill. They eventually landed in an open area, surrounded by trees. The cart was a wreck. Dipper and Mabel crawled out, and looked for a place to hide. "Dipper, how much time do we have?"

Dipper saw headlights shining through the trees.

"Not much."

Dipper began to run through the trees when Mabel called him over. "Grunkle Stan's going to kill us for this," she said. Dipper realized Mabel's plan. "Do it."

Just as the soldiers climbed down the ledge, Fidus following behind, and got to the cart, the twins were nowhere in sight. "Private Lynx, check that cart," ordered the sergeant. "Yes sir."

He pulled the cart up, and looked around in it, he aimed his gun inside, and he heard something. It sounded like hissing. He spotted a circular object and realization struck him.

"Grenade!"

Dipper heard this, and Mabel and he attempted to run from behind a tree near the cart.

All of the soldiers, who had surrounded the cart, started to run, Fidus, who was a distance away, dove behind a tree, but the explosion sent the cart into the air, and the explosion killed them. Dipper was a bit farther ahead than Mabel, who stumbled when the grenade went off. The splash damage sent their bodies flying into trees, Fidus watched this in disbelief. The Mystery Cart slammed onto the ground, a burning heap.

"Dammit!" Fidus yelled.

Those kids had killed the squadron, and now he was injured and alone. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Mabel, get up! C'mon, get up!"

He smiled.

Following the sound of the voice, he pushed aside brush, and found Dipper, holding Mabel, who was unconscious. "Well, well, well…" Fidus taunted. He crouched beside Dipper. Dipper attempted to pull out his gun, but Fidus grabbed his wrist, pinning it to a tree. He swiftly stole the weapon, holding it so he held the barrel instead of the handle. He raised the weapon, and swung, hitting Dipper in the face. He hit him with the clip, and Dipper had blacked out. He picked up the twins, and began to carry them back to the Jeep.

Nathaniel was going to be angry that Fidus lost the soldiers, but when he saw what he had with him, he'd forget about them.

Fidus knew Nathaniel, they'd been best friends for years.

Fidus stopped when he heard an object, of some heavy weight, hit the ground. The werewolf looked down, and saw a red book on the ground. "3" was on its cover, a gold six-fingered hand pattern on it. He smiled, setting Mabel down.

He picked it up, put in a pocket on his suit, specially-designed for his werewolf form, picked up Mabel, and walked away.

**A.N**

**Hey, guys.**

**I apologize for the chapter update taking so long, but I've had a lot of stuff goin' on, so I've been busy. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't much better than the others, but I promise I won't take as long to update next time.**

**I hope.**


	7. Captured

**A.N**

**Well, look who's back.**

**Sorry it's been so long, I just transferred schools, it's been stressful, I help Oober with Risen, and I have my own life to worry about. I've also discovered I have a severe obsession for Corpse Party. The episodes Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises COMPLETELY screwed up my plans for this story, so I had to reconsider the future of this story. At least I finally got this done.**

**3****rd**** person**

Dipper's eyes opened slowly. All he could think of was how terrible his head was hurting. He groaned as he surveyed his surroundings. Dipper was in the back of some sort of vehicle, maybe a truck?

All he could tell is he was in a vehicle, and it was driving very fast. The back was covered, with an old torn sheet suspended by thin metal arches. He tried to feel his forehead, throbbing in pain, but found his hands had been bound in rope. He struggled, desperately attempting to free himself of the binds, but soon realized it was futile.

"What is this?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

The young teenager's gaze shifted to a silhouette across from him, a still shadow about his height. "Hey. Hey, wake up!" he said, lightly kicking the silhouette's foot. Slowly, the figure sat up, and Dipper heard the person gasp. "Dipper? Is that you?"

"Mabel? Are you alright?"

Mabel shifted a bit, most likely trying to free herself from her rope binds. "Ah…um…I think so, my head hurts though. What happened?" "We crashed the cart. When we blew it up, you stumbled and hit your head, I think. That big wolf guy hit me in the face with my gun."

"Oh, this isn't good, we could be going anywhere! We could be in California again!"

"Mabel, calm down! We can do this; we just need to work together. Look around, is there anything sharp we can use to break these ropes?" Mabel smiled. "My grappling hook!" her smile faded. "That I'm pretty sure they took when we got in here…" Mabel usually kept the grappling hook in her pocket, but she could tell it wasn't on her now.

Finally, after many attempts at escape, the truck came to a sudden stop. Wide-eyed, the twins began to panic. "Mabel, what are we supposed to do?!" Dipper panicked. "How should I know, you're the smart one!" his twin replied. A creaking alerted them to a metal door opening at the edge of the truck. Three men in suits of red and black holding guns guided them out. "Move it, prisoners! We have more of you to take inside."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "More of us? But I thought that you guys only wanted us and Wendy. What's all this stuff about others?" One of the soldiers looked down to him. "I don't have to answer that. Nathaniel will explain his reasons. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, nervous. "You're taking us to Nathaniel? Why are you taking us to him, where are we?" they asked. The guard growled. "Why do you stupid brats ask so many questions, just keep walking!" Dipper and Mabel kept quiet, fearing what was about to happen.

The twins could only look around after being forced into a building. The building was atop a mountain, looking down into a gorge. Upon closer inspection, the gorge was where Gravity Falls was located. The town seemed to be an empty ghost of its former glory, the barren streets and the dim early-morning light cast an eerie effect on the small town.

The twins were brought through two large metal doors on a concrete wall. The wall was circular, and inside were many small buildings. The huts and shacks of metal surrounded a large concrete structure, seemingly modeled after the coliseum. Upon entering, it was revealed to be a building resembling a mixture of a capitol building and a castle. They were taken through many hallways before being before two large steel doors.

A group of at least ten lycanthropes stood before the door, parting as the guards brought the twins closer. The door creaked open and the two saw a throne room of sorts. There were seven lycanthropes in the room. Closer inspection revealed the one in the middle of the group was Fidus. Dipper and Mabel glared at him, and then noticed many others in the room, chained to the walls. These people were Grunkle Stan, Old Man McGucket, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and even Quentin Trembley. "Here they are!" Dipper and his twin looked forward, seeing the throne. It was a large throne, and two lycanthropes previously unnoticed stood by it, looking at the approaching twins.

About half way into the room, the twins were ordered to stand still, and the three guards leading them bowed for an instance before exiting the room, closing the doors behind them. Confused and terrified, they looked to the figure rising from the throne. "Well, well, well. Mabel and Dipper Pines, I presume?" he asked. The man walked forward, he wore a black suit with a red tie, his hair was brown, turning grey in some areas, and as he payed more attention, Dipper saw the dogtags on his neck.

"So, you're Nathaniel then?" Mabel asked. "But I saw a tombstone that said you were dead!" The man smiled as he descended the short staircase leading to his throne. "A mere diversion. Who would expect a dead man of building an army?" Realization hit her, and she asked another question. "Why is Gravity Falls so important to you?"

"Let's just say there is something big and valuable under the town, and my colleagues and I want to find it." Mabel's eyes widened. "How many underground buildings are in this town?" she asked. "I assume you found the Vault, is that correct?" Nathaniel asked. "With Simon? Yeah, I found it."

Nathaniel laughed. "Simon, is that what he calls himself now?"

Nathaniel calmed down after a bit, and the twins looked to the wall, Dipper noticed Wendy had woken up, and she talked to him. "The Vault? What is she talking about?" she asked. "No idea."

"Well, not like its important. I think you're wondering why I brought you here." Nathaniel began to pace, and the captives began to get more nervous as he drew a silenced pistol from his suit's internal pocket. He stopped abruptly, and faced Stan. He walked over to him, lighting a cigarette. "Stan, it's been a long time, wouldn't you say?" he smirked. "Thirty years," Stan said. Nathaniel nodded, and removed the cigarette, puffing out the smoke. "Hm. How's that tourist trap doing for you?" he asked. "It was well until you burned it to the ground."

"Let's cut to the chase. Where are the journals?"

"What journals, Nathan?"

Nathaniel growled. "Don't play dumb! I know that you know the journals are in this backwater town, and I want to know where!" Stan glared at him. "I don't know, after they were lost, I never found them all!" Nathan smiled. "Well, what about you? Where are they?" he asked Old Man McGucket. Fidus watched this, creeping out of the room slowly, without being noticed. In the halls, he opened the journals, and began to read the notes in the back.

"Does anybody know where they are?!" Nathaniel asked in frustraition. Nobody responded. "Fine, fine, don't answer. But if you do, I'll consider not killing these two." He aimed his pistol at the twins, it hovered over Mabel, then Dipper. He kept the firearm trained on them, slowly moving back and forth on each twin. "Nathaniel please, I told you I don't know!" Stan shouted. Nathaniel put his finger on the trigger.

"What more do you want from me?" Stan asked, anger dripping from his words.

Dipper saw how close the trigger was to firing, and jumped to his left, causing Mabel and himself to fall just as Nathaniel fired. "What is wrong with you? They're just children!" Quentin yelled. "Shut up, Quentin! You were supposed to die first, anyway! And you, McGucket, you were the one who wrote the journals, correct?" Nathaniel asked, his voice seemed to get angrier with each passing moment. "What journals? I don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaimed.

"Mister Northwest! We found something!"

Everyone turned to a man in the standard Northwest Mercenary uniform. "What did you find?" Nathaniel asked. "We aren't quite sure, but its big. Come see for yourself."

"Very well, guards, take these prisoners to their new cells," Nathaniel ordered. The werewolves bowed before leading the captives out of the room, Nathaniel following the group.

**A.N**

**Hey guys, in case you didn't know, I'm trying to make this loyal to the show as much as I can with this premise, and questions will be answered later in the story. Leave some in the reviews and I can answer them in a later chapter. And again, I apologize for the wait.**


End file.
